Broken Heart
by PeachyQ73
Summary: He says some mean and cruel words to me and hits me this morning. He's breaking my heart. This is a one shot only, and no sex. RR Please


A/N: I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the BBQ, Thank you. Please review this story. Also, I will continue to write 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn', but I'm stuck at the moment. I have not given up on the story, but this one has been hounding me to write it, so here it is.

Warning: This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male relationships, please don't read any further. Be sure to get your tissues before you read. I won't take any responsibilities done to your devices because of tears. **One shot..**

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

Summary: He says some mean and cruel words to me and hits me this morning. He's breaking my heart.

Broken heart

(One Persons pov)

Things started really good between us, we were happy together. We laughed at the same things, loved the same things, and spent every possible moment together we could; and maybe that was where we went wrong in our relationship.

Maybe we were spending TOO much time together because, after spending months together, his attitude towards me had begun to change. I can't even remember when things began to change between us. After all we had been together for a couple of years now. I kept excusing him to myself blaming stress of work and because I haven't been able to land a job for a while.

I love him so much that I was willing to put up with his miss treatment of me that is until this morning.

He had never hit me before, nor have I seen him so angry before; at least not towards me. This morning, I tried to talk to him about it, but he hit me and yelled that his anger was my fault because I was such a stupid moron for not being able to get a job. He said the trees had more brains and talent then I did. He said he didn't know what he saw in me and that I was the ugliest person he ever laid eyes on. He said he could do better than me and just before he left out bedroom, he told me I needed to find another idiot sugar daddy to smooch from and then left.

I crumpled to the floor, shocked and so incredibly hurt by what had just happened. He had never been cruel to me before. Until his change in attitude towards me, he had been helping me build my non-existent confidence after learning of my past and upbringing. For him to be so cruel now was more than I could take. My heart died right then as he walked out of the bedroom.

There on the floor I stayed and cried my eyes out and there I slept until the next morning. All through the next day, I didn't move a muscle and just stayed there on the floor, sleeping and when I was awake I was staring at the wall not seeing anything. That night, I still hadn't moved when I heard the front door open. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, alerting me that someone was coming.

When the bedroom door opened, I didn't move and couldn't see he had stepped into the room since my back was turned towards them. I didn't care who was there or what they saw. Nothing mattered anymore. I no longer cared what other people would say or think if they saw me like this. He was the only person who saw something in me, someone worth getting to know and understand, and eventually had grown to love; or so I thought.

I heard his voice from the door way. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked as he approached. I didn't care to answer the question. I was already embarrassed myself by allowing him to toy with my emotions as he had, I didn't want to make things any more impossible for me than they already were, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing.

"The least you can do is get yourself into bed." He said as he picked me up. He just set me down on the bed when he spoke again. "You feel so cold, are you sick or feeling ill?" he asked as he started to raise his hand to touch me forehead.

Why was he asking me like he was concerned for my wellbeing? It confused me completely. I didn't understand why he would pretend to care for or about me at all. Didn't he make it plenty clear that he hated me and wanted me out? I needed to get out, so I moved to get off the bed without answering any of his questions, saying a word, or even looking at him. "You're sick and shouldn't be getting out of the bed, so let me help you get to the bathroom." He said as if he knew where I was going. To that, I had to answer his statement. "I'm not going to the bathroom; I'm leaving just as you said you wanted me too. I'll take only a few things that I will need. Do with the rest as you wish. You may even burn them if you so desire." I said as I got to my feet. My legs felt weak, but I pushed to keep walking.

He was quiet for only a moment when he started to speak again. "Where would you go? You don't have any money and you have no other friends. If you leave you'll be out on the street with no hope of a future. Is that the kind of life you really want to live?" he asked as if that was enough to convince me to stay or that he was even concerned about me at all. I now knew otherwise. "According to you I have no hope or future to begin with and it was you who told me to leave to begin with. You're probably upset that I'm still here to begin with why not just let me leave without another word?"

I still couldn't look at him, but as he was getting ready to say another word, I stopped walking away because black spots started dancing in my line of vision. I guess I started swaying on my feet because I heard him yell out my name just before I passed out.

(Time passes)

I like being in the quiet and peaceful of the black obis that I am in. No one can hurt me here. They can't be cruel or hit me. I don't know where I am, but I don't want to leave this place either. I don't know how I ended up here but if I ever have to go back to the hellish life I was living I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

Before him, I felt like a wasted bit of flesh that was taking up space and using good air that could be used for someone more worthy to breath. Did I mention no confidence at all? Yes I was depressed, but when I met him, he changed my life. Where my life was once black, he brought color. Where my life was dark, he brought light. Where my life was meaningless, he became the meaning of my life. With mere words he took everything back that he brought me and returned me to where I was before, only made worse.

In this black void, I get the occasional voice, words and sometimes sentences that seem to come out of nowhere. "…..heart failing…..unknown cause….suspect broken heart….dying….We could lose him at any time….." I could hear the occasional sound of what might be a heart monitor beeping. "Zero, I'm so sorry for what I said, for how I treated you. You are my everything and you deserve better than what I have given you. I need you, please fight to stay, please fight to live. I'll do anything you ask of me to the best of my ability, but please don't do this, don't die on me. I need you too much." was the last thing I heard before the heart monitor sounded like it flat lined.

'_I'm sorry Kaname, but I can't stay. You broke my heart.'_

**The end**

Yes alright, I know you want to kill me for the way I ended this. With this story I wanted to convey a very important message. Words can be very damaging to anyone, but even more so when they tear down a person who has no self-confidence at all or self-worth. I also did some research to find out if it is true people really can die from a broken heart. Nothing was conclusive, what I found has led me to believe that it indeed possible.

This story is intended to be a one shot, so there will not be another chapter.


End file.
